You Are My God
by Moonlit Supernova
Summary: Yukine is a new Regalia and he serves Yato for an undisclosed amount of time. He's been a Regalia for months but is still considered a newb because of his mistakes, albeit small. How does Yukine deal with his feelings that start developing for Yato? More importantly... how does he HIDE them from him? AU, OOC, slash.
1. Rend 1

My name is now Yukine, Yuki to a certain idiot god. I have become a servant, a Regalia, to the god of war, Yato.  
Did I mention I'm dead?  
I died a while ago, but I can't remember anything other than dying and suddenly being a blade in Yato's hand.  
Why'd I have to be the Regalia of that idiot?

"EXCUSE ME?!"

Oh. And did I mention, Yato and I are connected through mind and body? Any emotion I feel, any thought I think... he knows it. Either he's good at repressing them, or it doesn't work in reverse.

I sigh as I try to fall asleep at the shrine we always sleep at. My mind is hazy from the day's events. Hiyori got hurt, but thankfully nothing too severe... and Yato... he actually got mad at me for once.

_"Why didn't you revert when I told you to?!"_

Yato had never seriously yelled at me like that before, playfully, yeah, but never seriously. It was shocking, to say the least. I lay on my side, a little melancholic that I failed as a Regalia today.  
"Look, Yukine. What's done is done. Hiyori didn't get too hurt, she's going to be find after the wound heals," Yato calls out.  
"But the fact is... I'm the one that hurt her because I didn't listen to you," I mutter as I look to the side.  
"You're still a fairly new Regalia, Yukine. Don't beat yourself up," Yato brushes it off.  
"You... also yelled at me for the first time... You've never yelled at me," I hide into my jacket.  
"I wasn't yelling at you... I was yelling to yell... I panicked. Gods can panic, y'know," Yato rolls over on his side toward me. "I was just afraid of why might have happened to Hiyori is all."  
"Right..." I mutter. I still feel guilty. I hurt Hiyori. I hope she can forgive me.  
"She will," Yato state and pats my head.  
"You know, you reading my mind like that is a bit unsettling," I grumble as I close my eyes to fall asleep.  
"May you have pleasant dreams, Yukine..."  
I know I'm a bit abrasive and rude to Yato... he gave me life again... in a way. I can eat, feel cold, feel emotions... all because of him... and I treat him like crap. He basically gave me a second chance at life at the mere price that I remain by his side as his weapon. Sure he has sweaty hands, but compared to being dead... I'd take being gripped by sweaty hands anyday.  
The worst part about all this... is that no matter how cruel I can be towards Yato... he still smiles and shows me kindness. I hate that about him. He's a total pushover sometimes...  
I'm sorry, Yato...

I wake up the next morning to a hyperactive god, dancing about. I blink and yawn.  
"What's got you all worked up?" I ask.  
"We've got three jobs to do today! That's 15 yen!" Yato grins stupidly. I swear this man's a moron... but he does look happy.  
"Alright. What do we have to do?"  
"The first thing before the jobs is we have to make sure Hiyori's alright. She won't be able to tag along for a while because of her wounds, so we should make sure she's doing okay," Yato smiles and nods before teleporting us into Hiyori's room.  
Her body's sound asleep... which means...  
"Ah... she separated again," Yato blinks as he looks around for her. She's troublesome in her own way, but at least she's no slacker like the god I have to serve.  
"Hey!" Yato growls at me. Oh yeah... he knows my every thoughts.  
"I wish you'd stop that... it's creepin' me out," I groan.  
"I can't. It's an automatic thing. It won't stop unless you stop thinking or feeling," Yato explains. "But then you wouldn't be a person."  
I blink and look away, cheeks flushing slightly. I remember his words to me...

_"I gave you person's name, so I want you to live as a person!"_

"Oh! Hi there!" I turn to look at Hiyori. I look down.  
"I'm sorry... Hiyori... for hurting you," I mumble.  
"It's fine, really. Just a few scratches is all," she smiles sweetly at me.  
"Yeah... but if I had listened to Yato, then you wouldn't have-"  
"Enough, Yukine. You didn't do anything wrong. You were doing what you thought was right. Anyways, Hiyori... I think you should stay here for a while... at least until your soul and body heal completely," Yato looks to her and she goes to argue but he shoots her a serious look.  
"Fine. But you two better stay safe!" Hiyori crosses her arms and pouts. Yato smiles and ruffles her hair.  
"I'm a god with the best Regalia around, of course we're gonna be safe!" He chuckles.  
Somehow... him calling me the best Regalia around... gives me joy. Hiyori could have said it and I would have felt modest about it... but when Yato says it... I want him to say it more.  
Why?  
Yato looks at me, noticing my flustered complexion... and probably my awkward thoughts and feelings. He gives a small smile and we teleport to our first job.  
Yato... can you tell me what's wrong with me?  
"No... sadly I can't," Yato shakes his head. "That's something you have to figure out. But when you do, let me know." He ruffles my hair and my cheeks flush.  
"Stop reading my thoughts! Or at least, stop responding to them, you creep!" I yell at him. He looks rather taken aback at my calling him a creep. "Ah... Yato... the jobs?"  
"Right right! Our first job is cleaning an old lady's house!" Yato proclaims.  
"And I am of use, how?" I ask, monotony in every word I say.  
"Because with you there, we can get it done twice as fast and earn that 5 yen coin!" He grins and takes off toward the house.  
I sigh. He really is an idiot.

_"I'm a god with the best Regalia around."_

I smile and blush lightly before shaking my head. Stop it! Why am I getting so worked up over such a simple phrase. I jog to catch up with the idiot god... to whom I'm serving.  
Why do things have to be so complex and complicated?

* * *

**Sorry the chapter is so short.  
I just really wanted to get this out there. :)  
So just note that I haven't read the manga OR finished the anime... so... some things are gonna be a bit off with this story...  
But when have any of my stories been accurate? xD**

**Your author,  
Nova**


	2. Rend 2

The night was filled with nightmares and I wake to morning, sitting up huffing as I hold a hand to my head. I look over and see Yato's concerned expression.  
Can he feel my regret?

"Yukine. That's in the past; you can't change what happened..." He frowns.  
I look down. My nightmares were of the first time I ended up hurting Hiyori... I almost turned into a Phantom... and Yato almost died.  
"I know... but..." Hiyori saved us back then and though I no longer have feelings for her, I still owe her my life. But in the end, even though she was the one that started talking... it was Yato's words that saved.  
I sigh and lean into Yato.  
"Y-Yukine?"  
"I'm tired..." I mutter and just close my eyes, the memories still flashing behind my eyelids. I hurt Yato... I hurt Hiyori... I hurt them both physically and emotionally... and Yato never told me he was harboring all my hatred... everything I did bad... He never told me it affected him that much.  
"Yukine..." He sighs and pats my head as I feel tears escaping me. To this day, that memory brings me to tears. "We're both alive now, you can stop grieving."  
I shake my head. "I can't... It's my fault you almost died and Hiyori got hurt too. I almost lost two of my closest friends and I-"  
Yato sighs and pulls me into a hug. "Yukine. You're at a difficult age, it was expected of you... it was also my fault for not stopping you... or helping you when I knew how you were feeling... I'm sorry, Yukine."  
"Then I hurt Hiyori again," I mutter, eyes still filled with tears.  
"Ah! That's because you're too sharp," Yato pointed out. "You've become even sharper lately, I feel like our bond is deepening. The sharper your blade is, the deeper our connection as Regalia and Master is!" He grins and I blush pushing him away from me, patting my face to control my emotions.  
I really don't want him to read THOSE thoughts at this time... and I don't wanna think dirty thoughts... Yato will get hurt again.  
"Ah... do we have any jobs today?" I ask as I peer at Yato from the side. He shakes his head.  
"Nope. But I guess that gives me time to think of how to return Hiyori back to normal," Yato states as he stands and stretches.  
"If... Hiyori returns to normal... will she forget about us?" I ask, tentatively.  
Yato stops and looks away with a far-off look. "Probably... but having been exposed to us for so long, there's also a chance she might not, but seeing us will be harder for her... but then it could all seem like only a dream for her... I don't really know, Yukine, there's never been a situation like this before."  
I look down with a pout. "I don't want Hiyori to forget us..."  
"Ah. If she doesn't want to, then she won't. But that's if she still wants to go back to normal. I don't know if that is still her wish... No matter what, she's not particularly safe, though as a Half-Phantom, she's more prone to becoming lost," Yato explains.  
"Lost?" I ask.  
"Yeah... meaning, she's more prone to becoming a full phantom."  
My eyes widen. I don't want Hiyori to become a Phantom... because if she does... that means Yato and I would have to slay her.  
"To be honest... if she became a full Phantom... I don't know if I could slay her... I'd probably have to hand it off to someone else..." Yato looks troubled. "So let's make sure she never gets that way, yeah?" He smiles and I nod.  
"We'll protect Hiyori! It's the least we can do..." I mutter and look up.  
"Yeah... she's saved us on several occasions, we owe her our lives," Yato states and sighs. "A god and Regalia are saved by a half-Phantom. Isn't there some sort of irony to that?"  
I look up and gave a small smile as I laugh through my nose. "I suppose so... but she's not bad, so..."  
"It's still ironic," Yato pouts and sits back down. "Are we having a lazy day?"  
"Hell no. I'm hungry," I scoff and stand up. I really don't want him to know that I've been feeling weird as of late. He can't know.

As night hits, I stick close to Yato. I still hate the dark. I think back to how Nora said for Yato to ditch me for her...  
"Oi! Stop feeling jealous about that! I'll never use her again, you're the only Regalia I need," Yato smiles at me and I swallow hard.  
Think about something else! Ah, food! It's time to eat again!  
"Ah... I'm getting kind of hungry again," I mutter and Yato nods.  
"Yeah, well, we have enough saved up for another meal, but we'll probably need to beg Hiyori for food again," Yato laughs so carelessly.  
He's really a God of Calamity?  
"Right, then let's eat over there," I point to a burger joint. Yato nods and we sit down and eat.

It's really dark now and I'm walking even closer to Yato, shivering slightly. He sighs and lazily puts an arm around my neck.  
"Oi. The dark isn't so scary... There's lots of pretty things you can only see at night, let me show you," Yato smiles and teleports us to an obscured area surrounded by tears. In the middle was a hot spring lit up by the moon glowing overhead. Little fireflies surrounded the area.  
"Pretty..." I mutter as I stare in awe at it.  
"Let's go take a dip. It's a shrine, technically," Yato states, pointing to the shrine arch that stood over a path leading back into the woods.  
"So... we're safe here?" I ask, looking to Yato.  
"Yup! I figured a nice place to take a bath and relax would be a nice change for once," Yato nods and begins to strip until he's down to nothing. I look away and start stripping myself.  
We both enter the water just relax. The hot springs' water feels nice.  
"All of this is purified water, so any blight just washes away, and since you're a Regalia it also strengthens, reforges, and refurbishes your body, both human and weapon form," Yato points out.  
"So really, you just took me here to make me into an even sharper blade," I state bluntly and he chuckles.  
"A little bit, yeah, but really I think you could use a break from all the stress of those teenage emotions," Yato smiles and I sink into the water to hide yet another blush.  
"You're so easily flustered," Yato snickers and dips his head below water, closing his eyes.  
No... Open them... I like seeing those blue eyes.  
Yato's eyes snap open and he looks in my direction. He sits up straight, looking at me. The water glistens off of him and the moon gives him a luminescent glow. He really is a god.  
My face lights up and I can stop the pounding in my chest. My breathing becomes shallower and I try to think of anything else... but I can't stop staring at how beautiful Yato looks in this light.  
His eyes widen and I think I see a hint of a blush on his cheeks.  
"Yukine...?"  
Crap! My thoughts! This... isn't going to end well.

* * *

**So... I've been watching Noragami... and that's why a second chapter got put out so fast. ;u; I mean... after the episode I just watched my feels for the Yato-Yukine pairing have increased to over 9000. This pairing is OP as fuck.  
Like... seriously... this is my new OTP.  
I think it's stronger than my SasuNaru OTP. ;u;**

**You flailing author,  
Nova**


	3. Rend 3

"S-Sorry! Did I sting you?" I ask, face flushed as I try to make sure Yato isn't hurt.  
"No... There's a difference between having lustful thoughts for a human, like Hiyori, and lustful thoughts for a God. It's much more acceptable to have the thoughts for a God, especially if they're your own sex," Yato mutters. "That's why I know you're lusting a god, and by your flushed face and the fact that I'm the only god around right now, I'd say I was the god."  
"N-No! I was thinking about Bishamon and Kofuku!" I lie to hide my embarrassment.  
Yato curses and I apologize.  
"S-Sorry! I just don't..." The hot springs doesn't help with cooling down my heated face.  
"Oi, oi! Calm down, Yukine! You'll pass out," Yato calls out as he leans closer to stop my involuntary trembling.  
My heart leaps out of my chest. "Don't touch me!" I pull back and skid across the water in a panic. My hand is on my chest and I quickly get out and dry off.  
"Oi, Yukine!"  
I rush away. I really don't wanna see him right now.

"Yukine?" Hiyori questions when she sees me in her hallway after her father opened the door to let me in... he didn't know he let me in.  
"Sorry for barging in like this, Hiyori... I can't handle Yato right now," I mutter and she nods.  
"Did you guys have another fight?" She asks and I shake my head, face flushing more and more. "Then what happened? Was he just being really annoying like usual or something?"  
The exact opposite, actually. He was being really alluring... but wait... Why does lusting for a god (especially of the same sex) not sting Yato?  
"Oi." I freeze up.  
"Yato?!" Hiyori stands up and barricades me. "What did you do to Yukine?"  
"I appreciate you protecting him, Hiyori... but there's something I need to discuss with Yukine, if you don't mind," Yato states seriously. She moves and I bolt, running away.  
"Come, Sekki!" Shit. I instantly transform into the shinki form.  
"Oi! Lemme go!" I shout, wanting to be anywhere but with Yato.  
"Oi, Yato... I think you should let him go for a while," Hiyori states.  
"Yes, because that worked so well last time," Yato frowns and I look down. His hands feel warm wrapped around the hilt of my blade. But judging by katana to human Anatomy... is that my head he's holding or my feet? I can't tell in this form. But... he ends up caressing it with two fingers every time we rend a Phantom...  
"Oi! Let me go! Please! I just need a breather!" I beg and look to Yato with pleading eyes.  
He sighs, "Revert." I revert and look to him, terrified of my own feelings.  
"Fine, but be back here in front of Hiyori's house by noon tomorrow... if you can, be at Tenjin's shrine tonight," He looks at me, concerned.  
I nod and head off.

Around noon the next day, I sluggishly walk to Hiyori's house.  
"Yukine!" Hiyori runs up to me, worried.  
I spent all night thinking through how all of this is just wrong. Me falling for my master, my master being a god, and that god being clearly male. All of this is wrong, so why is Yato not being stung?  
"Yukine! Snap out of it! We have to hurry," Hiyori shakes me and I notice her cord. She's having an out-of-body experience.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Bishamon showed up and is after Yato!" Hiyori pulls me along as she explains. I gasp and run ahead.  
"Yato!" I run as fast as my legs carry. For some reason, I can feel where Yato is. Hiyori follows right behind me and soon, I see a fairly beat up Yato on the ground. He's about to receive the final blow from Bishamon.  
"Yato!" I yell at the top of my lungs and jump in front of him right as Bishamon strikes.  
"Yukine!" I hear Yato screech out behind me in horror.  
"Yukine!" I hear Hiyori scream as she bounds over here.  
What is this? I die, become a Regalia so I'm able to live again, then I die again? This... is really unfair. But at least Yato is...  
I blink and my world goes black.

I can't hear anything. I can't see anything... where am I? I feel like I'm floating... I remember this feeling before... it was the same as when I died the first time.  
How'd I die the first time again?  
Wait... how'd I die this time?  
Am I even dead?  
Was I even alive?  
I can't remember... trying to remember is such a pain.  
It's too bothersome.  
I float and float. So... am I just gonna float for eternity?  
That's boring.  
I wish someone would save me from this... what even is this? Do I even know people that can save me?  
I don't know...

I open my eyes and see darkness... at first. But soon my eyes adjust and I see a ceiling made of wood. I try to move and groan as I'm reminded that Bishamon slashed me. Wait... I didn't die from that?  
"Yukine!" I look over and see Hiyori rush over, relief on her face. "I'm so glad you're awake. I did everything I could to help your wounds. Yato, too!"  
"Where is Yato?" I ask as I try to sit up.  
"You shouldn't move, Yukine. And Yato's out getting eucalyptus leaves to help heal your wounds," Hiyori lays me back down and soon Yato flashes in to the room.  
"Yukine! You're awake!" Yato gasps and nearly drops the items he's holding.  
"Yato? What do you all have there?" Hiyori asks.  
"Eucalyptus leaves, tea tree oil, Holy water, and some green tea. Now that he's awake he can drink the tea. They all have healing properties," Yato states and sets the items down. He walks over to me and sits down, looking at me with a worried face. "I'm glad... you're okay..." He looks down, fists balling in his lap. "What kind of god lets their Regalia get hurt like that?"  
"The same kind of god that has a Regalia that doesn't want to protect their master," I state bluntly. "Yato. I'm you're Regalia. My job is to protect you and that's what I'll do." My voice has conviction.  
"Not at the price of your life," Yato states, but doesn't look up.  
"How long was I out, anyway?" I mutter.  
"A whole week. We didn't think you'd ever wake up," Hiyori frowns, clearly troubled.  
I look to her than back at the now-trembling Yato. "Oi, Yato. Are you okay?"  
"No... I'm not okay... You did something stupid, Yukine," He mutters and I frown.  
"Like what?! Saving your life? Excuse me if I'd rather not see the person who gave me a second chance to live die! I'd rather not!" I yell at him.  
"You think I want you to die either?" Yato growls out and looks up for the first time since he sat down next to me. His eyes have tears.  
Yato's crying?  
I'm so thrown off by this that I actually ask, "Are you crying?"  
He tears his eyes away from me. "Stupid. Gods don't cry."  
I close my eyes and smile to myself. He really is crying. "Yeah... stupid me for forgetting that."  
A moment of silence passes before I say, "Thank you for worrying about me..."  
I expect a snarky remark from him, but instead, what I get catches me off guard... I receive a hug from Yato.  
"Ah! Y-Yato!" I blush profusely, but he doesn't let go. I try to pull away and he clings tighter. I finally give in and just lightly hug him back. I take in his scent.  
Yato's scent... it's nice. It smells really good.  
"Don't... do that again... Please..."  
Gods... shouldn't feel this way towards their weapons. Treat them like people, but... I could hear it in his voice. He saw me as something more... what that 'something more' was, I don't know.

* * *

**I think this series will be coming to an early end.  
Mainly because I'm dry on ideas for this.  
The sequel, I feel, will be at least a little longer. It'll be titled "I Am Your Regalia/Shinki/Sekki"... haven't decided what to name it exactly yet. But the chapters will be titled "Sunder" like these chapters are titled "Rend". You'll understand why the sequel chapter will be called "Sunder" once I make it up.  
Also, if you haven't checked it out... check out "DRAMAtical Murder". Your heart will die... and probably your eyeballs (at certain things).**

**Your dying author,  
Nova  
**


	4. Rend 4

It's been a month since I almost died and Yato held me like that... ever since then, things have been awkward. An no offense to Hiyori, but she hasn't exactly been helping with the awkwardness... mainly because she knows how I feel about Yato, Yato knows how I feel about Yato, I know how I feel about Yato... the whole damn WORLD knows how I feel about Yato...  
The only mystery is... how does Yato feel about ME?  
I'm too afraid to ask and Yato hasn't said anything. In fact... he's been kind of avoiding me.

I sit down at the steps near Hiyori's school and when she exits the building she catches a glimpse of me.  
"Yukine?" I stand up and sigh, walking with her in silence. "Yukine, what's wrong?"  
"Yato's been avoiding me... he's even going on jobs alone... I'm..." I stop myself and look down and away from Hiyori. "I'm terrified of what's going to happen or what may happen..."  
"Well then... I'll have to call him up and make sure he knows how worried you are," Hiyori smiles and I shake my head vigorously.  
"No-no! Anything but that!" My face is beet red. I sigh and shake my head again. "It's just... lately... I don't know." I stop walking and think about Yato's avoidance.

_I sit on the shrine and wait for Yato to come back from a job he took while I was sleeping. I guess he didn't wanna wake me.  
I sit up when I see him walking back. "Hey Yato, how was the job?"  
"Boring stuff, don't worry about it," Yato brushes me off and I frown slightly. His phone goes off and he answers it. "Delivery God Yato, at your service. Pay only 5 yen and I'll grant your wish!" He nods and agrees with the client a few times. "Alrighty. I'll be there in a flash."  
"We got another job so soon?" I ask, smiling.  
"I'll do this one alone. You can sit it out," Yato smiles and I frown again.  
"I sat out the last one," I point out.  
"You were sleeping. Here, get something to eat," Yato hands me a bag of coins and I feel strangely irked._

I sit down in an alleyway where Yato promised to meet to go get food. He pops in, drops off a bag of coins and then walks away.  
"Oi! Yato! Where are you going?" I call out, standing up immediately.  
"Job. Go get something to eat; I'll meet you back at the shrine."

I sit down at the shrine waiting for Yato to come back from his job. He's been leaving me all alone lately. Am I not good enough now?  
Yato walks up to the shrine and smiles, his phone rings, he answers. I stare. A job? He disappears. A job.

Yato returns. I stare. The phone rings. Yato picks it up. Yato leaves. I'm left alone.

Yato returns. I stare. The phone rings. Yato picks it up. Yato leaves. I'm left alone.

Yato returns. I stare. The phone rings. Yato picks it up. Yato leaves. I'm left alone.

Yato returns. I stare. The phone rings. Yato picks it up. Yato leaves. I'm left alone. Yato returns. I stare. The phone rings. Yato picks it up. Yato leaves. I'm left alone. Yato returns. I stare. The phone rings. Yato picks it up. Yato leaves. I'm left alone. Yato returns. I stare. The phone rings. Yato picks it up. Yato leaves. I'm left alone. Yato leaves. I'm left alone. Yato leaves. I'm left alone. Yato leaves. I'm left alone. Yato leaves. I'm left alone. Yato leaves. I'm left alone. Yato leaves. I'm left alone.

_**I'M LEFT ALONE.**_

I hold my hands to my head and close my eyes tight. I'm trying to cancel out all the noise inside my mind. It hurts. It hurts. Ithurts. Ithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurts.  
Ithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurts!  
Why does it hurt so much? If this is what "love" is like, I want no part of it! Let me out of this! I don't wanna feel like this anymore.  
...Yato... isn't it bad for your Regalia to fall into despair? So... why aren't you here? Why... aren't you trying to save me? Am I not worth it anymore? I'm sorry... Yato... please... DON'T FORGET ME!  
"Yukine!" I open my as I hear a voice I haven't heard in a while... more like... it's a voice that hasn't said my name in a while. I'm staring at shoes as I lie in a fetal position on the ground. My mind was in so much pain it turned into physical pain. I know those shoes. Tears are leaking out of my eyes as two hands pick me up to my knees. My vision's blurred with tears but I know who I'm looking at as they kneel in front of me.  
"Ya... to...?" My voice is hoarse, probably from all the screaming. Was I screaming? I don't remember. I was thinking about the painful memories and then...  
"I'm so sorry, Yukine... I never meant for you to hurt this bad..." The voice is grief-stricken and apologetic. Yato.  
"Did... Hiyori call you?" I ask, looking to the side.  
"No... he came on his own the moment you fell to the floor, screaming like you were in pain... you were like that for ten minutes before his voice finally broke through," Hiyori states and I look to Yato's concerned and extremely guilty-looking face.  
"I caused you so much emotional harm, it might as well have been as if I struck you physically," Yato states, misery filling his every word. He felt miserable?  
I stare at him, mind still foggy from my previous state of being. He pulls me into a hug, thanks Hiyori, and then teleports us to the shrine. He carries me to a bench and sits me down then takes a seat next to me.  
"Yukine, I-" I cut him off by putting a hand up. My mind's clear and I have things I want to say.  
"Yato... why have you been avoiding me? Aren't I good enough to be your shinki still? Am I not good enough to be Sekki? You've been leaving me behind and... that hurts... the entire world knows how I feel about you and it's embarrassing because you haven't said a word about it... are you avoiding me because you don't want to tell me the truth on how you feel...? Because you don't return how I feel?" I look down, tears prickling my eyes.  
"It's not that, Yukine," Yato frowns, looking sad.  
"Then what is it?" I look at him, imploring him to tell me. "Tell me."  
Yato sighs out and puts a hand to my cheek, pain clearly in his eyes. "You risked your life to save me when Bishamon tried to kill me... You almost died... I... never want that happening again... I've been leaving you behind because I'm terrified of something happening to you should you leave the shrine... but something even worse happened..." He pauses and sighs, closing his eyes before opening them and looking directly into mine. "I made you feel lonely and neglected and I never intended that. You are my shinki. I gave you the name Sekki because you are my weapon that I found in the snow... Yuki because you looked like a small fuzz of snow... Yukine... because your innocence sounds like snow."  
"What's so special about snow?" I ask, frowning.  
"It's the most beautiful thing this planet has to offer. It's peaceful, innocent, and beautiful with the ice crystals just lying over top the scenery," Yato answers with a smile and I blush.  
"But it's colorless and cold," I look away.  
"Maybe so, but even colorless, cold things have their own beauty. You were beautiful when I saw you and your beautiful now, Yukine. You've grown into a fine young man," Yato smiles.  
"I don't age," I 'remind' Yato. He chuckles and ruffles my hair.  
"Maybe not physically, but mentally, you've gotten stronger and more mature," Yato gives me a calm smile.  
I remain quiet and look to the side. "Yato...?"  
"Hm?" He tilts his head.  
"You still haven't responded... You know how I feel... how do you feel?" I blush and keep my eyes away from him. He doesn't say a word and I start to shift in my seat. I hate this awkward air.  
When I look back, he's just staring at me and I quickly look away. This is bad. My heart's thumping and my palms are sweaty. Is he going to answer? What will his answer be? This is too nerve-wracking and embarrassing. I close my eyes and sigh, ready for the worst...

...My eyes dart open as I feel lips on my own. My face is about as red as tomatoes and probably getting redder. I feel arms wrap around me and I look into the blue eyes that are staring intently into mine. Before I can comprehend everything, my eyes shut and I'm wrapped in a warmth I've never known. A thought comes to mind.  
_With this much warmth, the snow will melt..._ My given name is Yuki, which means snow. I am the snow wrapped in warmth... I think I really am going to melt if Yato keeps kissing me like this.  
I feel it. His emotions. Not because of our bond as Shinki and God, but because of the kiss. His emotions are pouring in... and as embarrassing as it is to admit... I know my own emotions are spilling out as well.  
I feel something wet run across my lips and instinctively open my mouth a little. Yato's tongue darts inside and my hands clench onto his arms. Is it alright for me to indulge in this? Is this really okay?  
All thoughts leave my mind as his tongue caresses my own and rubs against my teeth. My heart pounds against my chest and my mind is spinning out of control... then... the most embarrassing thing I can think of happens.  
I moan into our kiss.  
My eyes close tighter and my hands are now fists against Yato's arms, the fabric of his jacket being pulled by them.  
He pulls back with a smirk, a think line of saliva connects are mouths and breaks before beading and dripping down my chin. My face is red and my eyes are glossy and blurry. That was too incredible.  
"Yato...?"  
He kisses my cheek. "I hope that answers your question, Yukine."  
I nod slowly before coming back to reality. "Wait... is it really okay? I mean... how am I not stabbing you?" I frown.  
"Because I'm a god. It's not a sin if your emotions are toward a god. It just works that way... which is why it's possible for a shinki and a god to have a relationship, though it almost never happens," Yato explains.  
"How come?" I ask, worried.  
"Because most gods treat their shinkis as humans and weapons only, not as lovers. But Daikoku and Kofuku are close right? They're lovers, too," Yato snickers and I nod. I understand.  
He kisses me again and I cling to him.  
It's nice... being able to do this with Yato. I don't hate it one bit.  
I close my eyes in pure bliss. We were in our own world.  
We didn't know that things were going to change for the worse in the near future. How could we? We were happily living our lives as a shinki and god couple for once.  
In hindsight... we probably should have checked for peeping toms.

**End?**

* * *

**This concludes this tale. Don't worry there will be a sequel for it called "I am Your Shinki". :) Look for it when I finally upload it.  
There will also be a lot more smut in that than what was in here... I didn't really wanna go "no-holds-barred" on this one, so you get a kiss and a small makeout with a moan.  
Goodnight.**

**Your author,  
Nova**


End file.
